Centaur
Centaur is monster #77 from the Series 3 figures. It was available in all eight Series 3 colours, and had a points value of 25. Legend of Centaur In Greek mythology, the Centaurs are a race of creatures composed of part human and part horse. In early Attic vase-paintings, they are depicted as the torso of a human joined at the (human's) waist to the horse's withers, where the horse's neck would be. This half-human and half-animal composition has led many writers to treat them as liminal beings, caught between the two natures, embodied in contrasted myths, and as the embodiment of untamed nature, as in their battle with the Lapiths, or conversely as teachers, like Chiron. The centaurs descended from Centaurus, who mated with the Magnesian mares. Centaurus was the son of either Ixion and Nephele (the cloud made in the image of Hera) or of Apollo and Stilbe, daughter of the river god Peneus. In the latter version of the story his twin brother was Lapithus, ancestor of the Lapiths, thus making the two warring peoples cousins. Centaurs supposedly inhabited the mountains of Erymanthus in Thessaly, or Clyon's countryside. Series 3 Figurine Centaur is depicted as the folklore states -- a human torso with the body of a horse. He comes in all the colors used for the Series 3 figurines. Existing two variant of Centaur, one with Bracelets on the arms and one with no bracelets. Standard versions from Shreddies are always with no bracelets, instead often Big Boy's versions have Bracelets but not always. Trading card text (Translated from the mexican card) Species: Humanoid / Animal Born: 1000 b.c. in Babylon Size: Slightly bigger than a horse Habitat: Thessaly This beast is one of the most famous mythological creatures of Greece. Has head, chest and arms of a man and the body and legs of a horse. Their strength is legendary. It can be very dangerous when upset about something. So much that Mister Ed does not like to remember that this is his ancestor. Comic book series Centaur appeared briefly in the Monster in My Pocket comic series during the meeting on Monster Mountain. It is unknown who he allied himself with, whether it was Vampire and the good monsters or Warlock and the evil monsters. 2006 Remake In the Monster in My Pocket 2006 remakes, Centaur was one of the Series 3 monsters given a new look. He is depicted as much older, but carries with him a bow, which the original figure lacked. Centaur is monster #3 of the new series and is part of the group The Beasts. The website and collectable card (# 003/230) give him a total points value of 143 and a description as follows: "The Centaur is a creature part human and part horse. The majority of Centaurs are wild and lawless and notorious for their bad behaviour... especially at weddings. The exception is Chiron. He is wise and kind and you can invite him anywhere." External links *Centaur on Wikipedia Gallery Image:Centaur.jpg Category:Series 3 Category:25 Points Category:Greek Mythology Category:Humanoid Category:Hybrid Category:Monsters